


Lace Me Up

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Feminization, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen in nothing but some pink panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com) for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> [Jared really likes the way Jensen's cock looks in lace panties. That's it, that's the prompt. Expand on it as much as you want.](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2526705#t2526705)  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/141757894018/lace-me-up-my-first-fill-for-this-round-of)


End file.
